


Comfort

by Kayluh1915



Series: Resistance Universe [4]
Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As long as I get to hold you now, I don’t really care.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Out of every day during the progressing weeks, Anthony has always found to enjoy Sundays the most. He loves his job and wouldn’t trade it for anything, but it’s exhausting. Running around on sets, changing outfits twenty times a day, writing scripts, and supervising editing would be enough to exhaust anyone. So, it should come as no surprise that Anthony likes to spend his weekends at home, sleeping for as long as his body desired, catching up on his favorite TV show, reading a book, or just lying in bed next to his girlfriend with their animals. He had especially been looking forward to this particular Sunday all week. Their schedule has been booked to the brim and it was no cleaner within the coming week. To help lower his stress levels, Anthony decided to get out of the house for a change and went out to a movie with Ian and a couple of friends on Friday and went hiking in the southern California wilderness with Miel on Saturday. Both activities helped tremendously, but nothing helps his stress more than a quiet day in his apartment. However, his plans were suddenly changed when he received an awakening text from Ian late Sunday evening. Anthony was napping with Miel after eating lunch and finishing two episodes of Game of Thrones and he wasn’t very happy when his phone vibrated on his night stand. He groaned in annoyance and reached over to silence it, but he became intrigued when he saw it was a text from Ian. No matter how tired Anthony was, his best friend and secret lover would always be his top priority.

“Good news.” He wrote. Anthony sleepily furrowed his eyebrows and opened his phone, replying back with:

“What?” Ian replied to Anthony’s one worded question quickly.

“I’m sick and really bad off too. I don’t think I can fly to Sac tomorrow...” Anthony leaned back into his pillows and felt his concern begin to bubble up.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He typed nervously. It’s not like Ian to want to cancel a shoot. He usually always toughens through it even if he is sick.

“I think Sohinki gave me the flu at camp last week. I feel like dog shit. Pam took my temperature earlier and it was 101.1 (38.4C). She gave me a fever reducer and it’s helped out, but I still feel like shit. I can barely even go to the bathroom let alone record for ten hours tomorrow.” Anthony sighed quietly as he typed his reply.

“It’s okay, Ian. I’ll call Ryan and let him know. Just get plenty of rest, babe. I’m more than sure the crew will be glad to take a couple days off as well after the hell we went through last week.” Ian replied instantly.

“Anthony…” This made Anthony’s nerves jolt with anxiety.

“What?” He shakily replied.

“Seriously…? Are you being serious right now?” Anthony’s anxiety faded and transposed into confusion at Ian’s sudden demeanor change.

“What? What did I do?”

“Don’t play dumb, you ass. I’ve told you over and over again to not to call me that anymore and YOU STILL do it.” Anthony cocked his brow in confusion and scrolled back through their previous texts, soon spotting the accidental “babe” he had sent to Ian. Ian and Anthony have been having this secret affair for about six months now and Ian has told him time and time again to spare the pet name, but it always finds a way to slip out and it never fails to upset Ian. He’s not sure why Ian gets so upset over a little nick name, but Anthony doesn’t really mind. As long as he can be with Ian, that’s all he really cares about.

“I’m sorry, bear. I didn’t mean to send you that… It’s just an instinct.” Anthony replied after waiting two minutes.

“It’s alright, I guess. I’m too sick to argue about it, anyways… Just please try to stop calling me that… You know I don’t like it. I’m fine with bear, just not babe.”

“I know, I’m sorry… Do you need or want anything?” Anthony asked.

“I was actually going to ask you a favor if you don’t mind, but I hate to intrude. I know you like your Sundays with Miel.”

“I do, but I’ll do anything for you no matter what day it is.” Ian took a while to reply, allowing Anthony some time to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he had received his text.

“It’s just… Pam is working at the club tonight and I really don’t want to be by myself with Daisy and her cats while I have this nasty shit. So, would you mind coming over for a few hours and help me watch the animals?” Anthony smiled at Ian’s request.

“Of course not. When do you want me to head over?”

“As soon as you can. Pam’s getting ready to leave now.”

“Alright. I’ll get dressed, tell Miel, and I’ll be right over. Anything you want me to bring? Candy? Juice? Medicine?”

“No. It’s okay. Just try to hurry because she leaves in an hour.” Anthony

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, bear <3” About an hour later, Anthony was knocking on Ian’s apartment door, waiting patiently for someone to answer it. When the door finally opened, he was surprised to see Pam instead of Ian, but he’s not really sure why because he knew that Ian was too sick to move. Who else would’ve answered the door? She was wearing her usual Playboy club uniform, her short black hair being hidden underneath a long, brown wig with fake bunny ears perched atop her head. She was also wearing a very revealing black unitard with tights and matching black heels. Anthony wants to be the only person in Ian’s life, but even he couldn’t deny that Ian scored big time with someone like Pam. Geeky like him, but also VERY sexy.

“Hey, Anthony.” She greeted, moving to the side and allowing Anthony to come inside their apartment.

“Hey Pam. You look nice.” He complimented, causing Daisy to bark at the sound of his voice.

“Thanks. Ian’s asleep in our room.” Daisy ran down the steps and jumped up onto Anthony, wagging her tail and whimpering slightly from happiness.

“Hello Daisy. Hey there pretty girl.” Anthony cooed while petting her. He then followed Pam upstairs and looked around Ian’s place for what felt like millionth time, setting a bag of things he bought at the store on a nearby counter. Ian might’ve said he didn’t want anything, but Anthony knew that was bullshit and got him some stuff anyways.

“I’m so glad you’re staying here with Ian while I’m gone. I get so worried about him when he’s sick.” Anthony smiled at her before replying.

“It’s no problem. I just hate that he’s so bad off.”

“I do too… I wish I could take the night off and stay with him, but I’m saving the sick days in case I get this shit.” Anthony laughed.

“Well, let’s hope that none of us catch it after Ian’s better.”

“True dat.” Pam looked down to her phone and cursed under her breath. “Shit. I’m going to be late…” She then quickly grabbed her purse from the living room coffee table and slung it over her shoulder, petting Daisy’s head and then her cats that were sleeping on their respective beds. “I already fed and watered the animals so you shouldn’t have to worry about that. Just makes sure they all stay off of the couch and keep them out of trouble.” Anthony nodded.

“Can do. Have fun at work.” Pam rolled her eyes.

“I’ll try. Bye Anthony. Thanks again.”

“See ya, Pam.” She then went down the stairs as quickly as she could with her black heels tapping on the hard wood like firecrackers. Anthony then heard the front door open, followed by the click of the lock, and the sound of the door closing again. He then listened closely, hearing the echo of Pam’s heels fading as she walked down the hall. She was gone. Anthony smiled and grabbed the bag of stuff he had bought from the store, walking down to Ian’s room and quietly opening the door so he didn’t wake him. Ian wasn’t asleep. He was laying on his stomach, his phone in his right hand as he scrolled through Instagram all while bundled up under two blankets, shivering slightly.

“Hey. Pam said you were asleep.” Ian looked up to Anthony and smiled, locking his phone and putting it on his nightstand as Anthony walked over to his bed.

“I was, but Daisy’s barking woke me up. Is Pam still here?” Anthony shook his head.

“No. She just left.” Ian nodded, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

“What’s in the bag?” He asked, teeth audibly chattering. Anthony sat on the edge of his bed and opened up the bag.

“Just some stuff I brought for you. I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I got you some things anyways.” Anthony reached into the plastic bag and rummaged around for a second, pulling out the items one at a time and sitting each of them on his nightstand as he went. “I got you three bottles of orange juice, a bag of sour patch kids, two cans of chicken noodle soup, and some anti-viral medication to help relieve your symptoms.” Ian looked over at the items and smiled, shifting his gaze back to Anthony before saying:

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Anthony returned Ian’s smile and ran his hand through Ian’s hair, staring lovingly into his blue eyes.

“Anything for my bear.” He leaned down and kissed Ian’s head, bringing a slight smile to Ian’s face. “You still feel a little warm. How are you feeling?” Ian groaned.

“Still like dog shit, but better now that you’re here.” Anthony chuckled.

“You’re such a handful.” Ian returned Anthony’s laughter along with a couple coughs.  
“Shut up and go make me some soup, bitch.”

“Alright, but I’d check it for anthrax.” Ian shook his head, a large smile plastered on his face.

“Please, just go make me some soup.” Anthony giggled, kissing Ian’s warm cheek.

“Alright. Be back soon.” Anthony took the items off of Ian’s nightstand and put them back into the plastic shopping bag, only leaving a bottle of juice, the bag of Sour Patch Kids, and the anti-viral medication. Anthony then walked into the kitchen, putting the remaining bottles of juice into the fridge and the other can of soup into the cabinet. He recycled the now empty shopping bag and grabbed a can opener from Ian’s silverware drawer, opening the can of soup and pouring it into a bowl he got from another cabinet. Sometime during the microwaving process, Daisy hopped on the couch along with one of Pam’s cats.

“No! Off, Daisy!” He scolded. The German Shepherd threw her ears back at Anthony’s tone and hopped off of the couch, but Pam’s cat didn’t give a shit about how loud Anthony’s voice was. He wound up having to pick the cubby feline up, to which it still didn’t care and just laid there where Anthony put it. By the time Anthony got the soup back to Ian, he was asleep, the TV on the Netflix home menu. Anthony smiled at his cuteness and walked over to him, sitting the bowl on his night stand and shaking him lightly.

“Ian…” Ian moaned slightly and fluttered his eyes open.

“Hmm?”

“Soup’s done.” Ian stretched a little, raising up and keeping the two blankets as close to him as possible while Anthony grabbed the pillow he was laying on and put behind his back. Ian leaned back and reached for the bowl, noticeably shivering harder when his arm emerged from the blanket. “Ian, do you want me to feed you? You could stay covered up that way.” Ian gave Anthony a dumb look.

“You’re joking, right?” Anthony shook his head.

“Why would that be a joke? Can’t I feed my sick bear some soup while he stays warm?” Ian looked to the bowl in his hands and then back to Anthony, handing the bowl to him after a visible huff.

“Fine.” Anthony took the bowl into his hands and smiled, pushing Ian back onto the pillow.

“Relax bab- uhh, bear... Sorry.” Ian shook his head as Anthony gave him his first spoonful of soup. “Is it too hot?” Ian shook his head, grabbing the TV remote and putting on Doctor Who from Netflix. “Seriously?” Ian nodded, taking another bite of soup Anthony gave him. “You’re obsessed.” About thirty minutes later, Ian had finished all of his soup. Anthony took the empty bowl to the kitchen and made Daisy get off of the couch again, heading back to Ian’s room. Ian was now laying back down on his back, snuggled deep into the blankets with Doctor Who playing quietly in the background. Anthony smiled and climbed into bed with him, wrapping his arms around his warm body and bringing him close.

“You’re gonna get sick, dumbass.” Ian whispered, snuggling into Anthony’s embrace and laying his head on his chest.

“As long as I get to hold you now, I don’t really care.” Ian was soon fast to sleep on Anthony’s chest, his fever now gone and his coughs silenced. Anthony kissed his head and laid there, watching Doctor Who and watching the clock closely. He had to so he could be on the couch playing Mario or something when Pam got back and not in bed with her boyfriend. Even though he knew that he didn’t have much time to hold the man he loved, the comfort that Anthony felt with the smaller man lying on his chest was indescribable.


End file.
